Hideyori Toyotomi
Hideyori Toyotomi (豊臣 秀頼) is the second leader of the Toyotomi family after his father dies. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Hideyori appears as the leader at Osaka in both games of the series. In Samurai Warriors, he is withheld from battle by his retainer, Harunaga Ono. However, if Yukimura successfully defends the main keep, he will ride out to battle. In Samurai Warriors 2, he's kept in the top floor of Osaka Castle. Yukimura will request for him to join the castle's defense, something that Hideyori will agree to in due time. Once Yukimura reclaims Sanadamaru from Kanetsugu, he will charge into battle. In the Eastern Army scenarios, a double will take his place in the castle. Once the double dies, Hideyori will attempt to retreat. He needs to be defeated in order to claim victory. Since his mother is one of Oichi's daughters, he will address her and Nagamasa as his grandparents in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. Kessen In Kessen, Hideyori and Lady Yodo serve as the figurative leaders for the Toyotomi family. He was married to Ieyasu's granddaughter, Princess Sen, to create a treaty between the two clans. As a part of this alliance, the moats surrounding Osaka Castle were made barren. When Ieyasu declares war on them, Hideyori and his mother stay within their home. During the battle, he expresses his desire to join the fight with his army. However, his mother forbids it, as she believes his efforts weren't needed. Once their army faces defeat, Hideyori will send Sen back to her grandfather. He and his mother commit seppuku if Ieyasu wins the battle. Saihai no Yukue Hideyori appears as a very young child in Saihai no Yukue. He is inseparable from his mother, Yodo-dono. He is innocently unaware of the warfare surrounding his family. Voice Actors *Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) Historical Information Toyotomi Hideyori was born on August 29, 1593, when Hideyoshi was 57 years old. Although he was born from one of Hideyoshi's concubines, Yodo-dono (Chacha), he was his only son and quickly designated as the next heir. When Hideyoshi died five years later, his five loyal magistrates were ordered to help lead the clan until Hideyori matured. When Maeda Toshiie, the most influential of the five passed away a year later, Tokugawa Ieyasu rebelled and the conflicting fractions met at Sekigahara. With Ishida Mitsunari's death, the Toyotomi's lands were cut in half and Ieyasu gained favoritism from the court, designated as the Minister of the Right in 1605. He commissioned the building of Edo Castle to be his new home. Following Hideyoshi's will, his granddaughter, Senhime, was married to Hideyori, which created a political alliance between the clans. There are two common accounts about their strained relationship. One states that Yodo-dono vehemently disapproved of Ieyasu's gain, accusing that he stole from their family. Another writes that Ieyasu still felt threatened by Hideyori and wanted to completely end any future resistance against him. Whatever the reason, the Toyotomi and Tokugawa families were on edge with one another. In 1611, a bloody skirmish took place in Kyoto and Nijo Castle. To make peace between the clans, Hideyori met with Ieyasu at Nijo Castle to sign a treaty. Ieyasu is said to have regard him as a stout man of charisma; historical records support this as his height was about 6'6" and his weight was around 355 lbs. However, this did nothing to qualm the mounting tensions that ultimately lead to the siege of the Toyotomi's home, Osaka Castle. While the army was struggling at Osaka, reports say that Hideyori wanted to join the battle. However, his mother held him back for she refused to think that her child would throw away his life so carelessly. Other accounts suggests that Hideyori did charge with a small battalion only to see that his efforts were too little, too late. Osaka Castle was lit ablaze and Hideyori committed suicide with his mother. He is generally believed to have died at the age of 23 on June 4, 1615. His wife was returned to Ieyasu prior to the castle's burning. His son, Kunimatsu, apparently tried to escape with Ono Harunori but was later captured and beheaded by Tokugawa forces. His daughter, Nahime, was spared since Ieyasu speculated that she could be related to him. She was sent to a convent and became the abbess Tenshū-ni. Her convent was a safe haven for divorced couples and she died peacefully at the age of 37. Gallery Image:Ladyyodo-saihai.jpg|Lady Yodo and Hideyori in Saihai no Yukue. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters